


Pink (Is Not Just a Color for Girls)

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jared in Panties, M/M, Mild Kink, Panties, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared buys a pair of pink panties. Jensen likes them a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink (Is Not Just a Color for Girls)

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [dancing_adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) and [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala)! Thank you <3
> 
> Inspired by Jared Padalecki and his love for [all things pink](https://twitter.com/MOTELROOMLOVE/status/745878659366531072).

 

Jared loves his beard. Every summer, when he doesn't have a project lined up, he lets it grow out, letting himself become as un-Sam-Winchester-like as he can. The beard is a visual reminder of the fact that he can relax, let go for a few weeks. He can get sunburned and wear ratty clothes and not have to shave to look TV-pretty.

And yet, when summer ends, he feels glad to shave it off again, too. He uses an electric razor first, watching the wiry, brown hair fall down into the sink, and then follows it up with a straight razor. He uses Jensen's shaving foam, which Jensen himself rarely gets to use because Dean Winchester has stubble, and it makes Jared's skin feel super soft.

Watching himself in the mirror, he sees his face transform in a few short minutes. He looks younger without the beard, softer even though his face is skinnier and sharper. Jared studies his reflection, feeling like he's almost forgotten what his mouth looks like without the beard and the dimples when he smiles. With the beard, Jared looks a bit like a mountain man—or so Jensen sometimes teasingly calls him—but without it, his face looks a little more boyish.

He reaches back and tugs at the elastic band he tied his hair back with - to get it out of his face as he shaved - and it comes free, strands falling softly around his face. That, too, makes him look younger, hair framing his features.

He wonders how Jensen likes him better. The version of him that looks a little wild and manly, bearded and a little rough around the edges—until he smiles and then there's nothing even the least bit rough about him—or when he's clean-shaven, with the traces of the naïve twenty-two year old he met years ago still painfully visible. Jared doesn't think he himself likes one better than the other, but there's something about the startling difference between him a few minutes ago and him now that makes his stomach squirm.

Jared takes a towel and wipes his face quickly, then smooths some aftershave lotion—because he hates the liquid stuff that burns and his skin is too damn sensitive—onto his face.

He gives himself a final once-over and then strolls out of the bathroom, into the big master bedroom.

He finds Jensen there, rooting around in the drawer of his bedside table, but stops and turns around.

"Hey Jay, have you seen my--" he starts, and stops. Jared took his t-shirt off before shaving, so he wouldn't get hair all over it, and he's wearing nothing but a pair of jeans now. Jensen's eyes travel over his face and chest, a smile tugging at his lips, before he continues, "charger?"

"I think it's in the kitchen," Jared says, rubbing his now smooth jaw. The feel of his own skin is strange, foreign after several weeks of getting used to the coarse feeling of his beard.

"Hmm," Jensen hums. He drops his phone on the bed and crosses the distance between them, sliding his hands around Jared's waist once he's close enough. "You shaved," he murmurs unnecessarily.

Jared makes an affirmative noise, feeling, weirdly enough, a sudden wave of uncertainty. Jensen leans up and brushes their lips together in a soft kiss, then comes back for a second, deeper kiss. Jensen's beard, which he hasn't shaven off yet, feels prickly against Jared's skin and it sends a flash of heat through Jared. It's an unfamiliar feeling. Jensen usually has a little more stubble than he does, because Dean is never really clean-shaven, but it's different than the feeling of a full beard. Jensen only has one during hiatus, when Jared does too, and they usually shave it off at the same time. They still have a few days before they have to get back to set though—Jared isn't even sure why he didn't wait a little longer, but he'd felt the sudden need to see his face without it. He's glad for it now; it feels good, having Jensen's beard brush against his skin as they kiss, and Jared wonders if he'll be able to see it later, if he'll have beard burn. He's gotten it in other places—his chest, his thighs, the curve of his butt. Jensen likes it, sometimes purposefully rubs his bearded chin against Jared's skin just to see it go all pink and god knows Jared thinks that's hot.

Now, though, he's kissing Jared softly, slowly, one hand rubbing the small of Jared's back, their bodies pressed together.

"Why didn't you tell me you were shaving the beard off?" Jensen murmurs, pulling back. "I would have helped you."

Jared chases his mouth, kisses him again. Once, twice more.

"Next time," he promises.

"Good," Jensen says. He tips his head back and then takes a step back, too, eyes never leaving Jared's face. "You look so pretty, sweetheart."

"Pretty?" Jared repeats with a laugh.

Jensen hums. He runs his fingers through Jared's hair, tugging it behind his ear.

"Yeah. _Pretty_ ," he confirms. "Beautiful."

"I look younger," Jared says. "You like me younger, Jen?"

Jensen grins, eyes twinkling.

"I like you any way I can get you," he says and smooths his fingers over Jared's cheeks. He leans in, kisses Jared's chin, then his throat. "But I do like you like this. My sweet, gorgeous boyfriend."

Jared tips his head back to give Jensen better access, feeling himself starting to get hard in his jeans at Jensen's words. Jared's a manly guy in many ways—he's a tall Texan dude who likes football and beer and messing with people—but in other ways he isn't very masculine at all, has never really tried consciously to be either. Certainly not in his relationships. He's too emotional, too affectionate, too needy. He likes it when Jensen takes charge, manhandles him and fucks him hard and he also likes it when Jensen whispers sweet things into his ear, touches Jared like he's something precious. And he likes it when Jensen calls him pretty, whispers pet names and praise and fond declarations.

Jensen strokes his hands down Jared's sides and nuzzles Jared's neck as he bites gently at the skin there. His beard scratches against Jared's skin, sending small shockwaves of pleasure through Jared.

"My pretty boy," Jensen says, so soft Jared can barely hear him. He shudders. The words make a thought occur to him, remember something he'd bought a few weeks ago, stashed away in their closet.

"Jensen," he says.

"What, baby?" Jensen asks. "What do you want?"

Jared sucks his lower lip between his teeth.

"I wanna try something," he says. "I bought something a while ago."

Jensen looks at him with a smirk, one eyebrow arched up.

"You did, huh? Something fun?"

Jared feels his cheeks heat up at the thought of what is hidden away in the closet.

"I hope so," he says. "It's nothing special. Just… well, you'll see."

"Okay," Jensen says, nodding.

"After dinner," Jared decides. "Is that okay?"

"Anything you want," Jensen says and leans up, kissing Jared softly. "I have the barbeque fired up already anyway."

"Okay, food first then," Jared says. "You go ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

He kisses Jensen once more, a quick peck. Jensen nods and pats Jared's hip.

+

The small, glossy paper bag is buried deep in their walk-in closet, behind Jared's stacks of t-shirts. It's pink with black, elegant, curvy writing, pink tissue sticking out the top. Jared had hidden it in another, bigger bag when he'd left the store with this, after mumbling something about a girlfriend to the young saleswoman who couldn't have cared less.

He makes sure the closet door is closed before he strips down and reaches into the bag.

He pulls out a pair of delicate, satin panties.

It's not the first time Jensen and he have played around with stuff like this. After Dean Fucking Winchester, of all people—fictional or not—had smugly said he'd worn panties in _The End_ , they'd both gotten curious. So what if it had been just a joke by the writers? There were men that were into stuff like that and Jared and Jensen were both the kind of guys who liked to try things out. Jared had discreetly googled the whole thing first and been pleasantly surprised when the search results didn't just brandish images of guys in dresses and heels—because Jared couldn't see himself taking things quite that far—but guys that looked a little like him and Jensen: manly, tall, in shape, wearing lacy panties and stockings. The contrast between that had taken Jared's breath away and Jensen's, too, judging by the way he'd reacted the first time Jared had worn a pair of black panties for him. They'd done it a couple of times since.

These ones are different though. All the panties Jared has worn thus far have been black and a little simpler. The ones Jared bought this time are a soft pink, making Jared think of bubble gum and cotton candy. They're satiny with a broad, lacy trimming and a small, white bow at the top. The color really shouldn't make that much of a difference, but it does. It looks more feminine than all the others and that turns him on and makes it feel a little wrong at the same time.

Jared slides the panties up his legs and tucks himself in carefully, watching himself in the mirror to make sure it all looks good. They're women's underwear, so it's not ideal, but he's chosen a style with enough fabric that he can kind of make it work after some adjusting. Only then does he look at the full image of himself in the reflection and what he sees makes him flush a little. He's been working out a lot and his skin is tan from hours in the sun, yet he looks oddly delicate in the panties. He likes the way the lacy part sits on his hip, the way the curve of his ass looks covered in the thin fabric when he turns sideways.

He licks his lips, trying to imagine what Jensen will say, if he'll like it. Jared hopes he will, because he definitely does. He feels sexy, in a raunchy kind of way.

Putting jeans and a t-shirt back on only makes that feeling intensify, because now it feels like his dirty little secret. In the outfit, he looks normal, like thousands of other dudes, and only he knows what's going on underneath. Not even Jensen will know—Jared will go downstairs and they'll have dinner and Jensen will have no idea Jared is wearing pink women's underwear.

"Fuck," Jared breathes out, looking at his own wide eyes and rosy cheeks. He rubs a hand over his mouth and makes himself look away from his own reflection.

Moving in the panties feels a little different. Jared never really walked farther than from the bathroom to the bed in a pair before and he's never really noticed how they feel the way he does now. The way the lace rubs against his skin when he moves in certain ways, the satiny soft fabric cupping his dick and balls, the elastic waistband digging into his skin just a little bit. It makes it hard to forget that he's wearing them, hard to pretend everything is normal, and he feels a little flushed already, aroused.

Something must show on his face when he joins Jensen out on the patio, because Jensen gives him a quizzical look.

"You okay, babe?" he asks.

"Yeah. Fine," Jared replies. The words are a little rushed, his voice a little breathless. He rubs the back his neck nervously. "So. How much longer until we can eat?"

Jensen looks at him dubiously, lips quirked up into a smile.

"A little while," he says. "You want something to drink? Wine? Beer?"

Jared kinds of wants a beer, so he can have a bottle to hold on to, peel the label off with his nails the way he likes to do. But beers are carbonated and he doesn't want to look bloated later, and god knows that's not a thought that ever crossed his mind before.

"Wine," he says. "Wine would be nice."

Jared could get it himself, no problem, but it feels kinda nice when Jensen automatically goes to get him a glass. Jared uses that time to check on the food on the barbeque—marinated chicken and some vegetables, because Jensen insists that they eat those too—and then goes to sit down at the table.

It's early enough that the sun is still out and there's a slight breeze. It'd be a perfect, relaxing evening—if Jared wasn't too keyed up to enjoy any of it. He sips on his wine and picks at his food, unable to really focus on anything but his panties. He can't really feel them when he sits still, but he does when he moves around and he can't help squirming in his seat.

"You're driving me crazy," Jensen mutters, his plate mostly empty while Jared's food has barely been touched.

"Why?" Jared asks.

"Because you're being all fidgety and it's making me wonder what the hell I'm in for later that you're this restless," Jensen says, picking up his wine glass. "I don't have to be worried, do I?"

"No," Jared quickly says, shaking his head. He laughs softly; it's just underwear, so the worst that can happen is that Jensen won't think it looks very appealing on him and he'll take them off.

"Okay," Jensen says. He finishes off the last of his wine and puts the glass back down. "So, are you going to eat your food?"

Jared meets Jensen's eyes across the table and shrugs.

"I'm not really hungry," he admits.

"Wanna clean up then?" Jensen suggests, and Jared feels relieved and excited all at once. He nods quickly.

There isn't much to clean up. Jensen tidies the kitchen a little while Jared puts the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

When the last plate is put away, he straightens up, reaching for a dish towel to wipe his hand just as Jensen steps up next to him. He rests a hand on Jared's ass and kisses Jared's shoulder.

"Ready for bed?" he murmurs. Jared pushes back into Jensen's hand a little, and Jensen squeezes him gently.

"Upstairs," Jared says, but he turns into Jensen and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him. Jensen laughs against his lips, sliding his second hand around Jared too. He palms Jared's ass, hands big and warm through the layers of Jared's jeans and the panties Jensen doesn't know are there. The kiss is warm and soft, both of them smiling into it and Jensen starts moving them back, out of the kitchen.

They keep kissing as they make their way upstairs, stumbling a little and laughing into each other's mouths, pulling each other back in every time they get disconnected.

They reach the bedroom and Jared withdraws long enough to strip off his t-shirt. Jensen makes a noise of appreciation. He kisses Jared, sweet and brief, and then grins up at him.

"So, that thing you mentioned," he says, raising his eyebrows.

Jared feels his cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah," he says.

"Are you going to make me look for it? Guess?"

Jared shakes his head and steps out of Jensen's arms. He undoes his jeans and pushes them down, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Stepping out of his jeans and kicking them aside, he peeks at Jensen. His eyes are fixed on the panties, the want so clear on his face. Jared shifts, blushing under Jensen's stare.

"So?" he asks. "You like it?"

"Like it?" Jensen echoes, voice rough, and lifts his gaze back up to Jared's face.

"I know the color is a little--" Jared starts, but doesn't get much further because Jensen drags him close and covers Jared's lips with his. His hands settle on Jared's hips, fingers running over the panties.

"Fuck, Jay," he murmurs. He pulls back, nips at Jared's bottom lip hard enough to hurt and make him gasp before Jensen soothes the sting with his tongue, kisses Jared's lip softly. "You look so hot, baby."

"Yeah?" Jared asks. "I wasn't sure you'd like the whole pink thing."

"You look so pretty, Jay. I know I said it before, but you do," Jensen says, kissing his jaw and cheek softly. "So _pretty_."

"Jensen," Jared moans softly, the words going straight to his dick and god, this whole thing is more of a kink than he ever anticipated. The soft fabric of the panties is stretched tightly over his cock now.

"You like that? Like me telling you how pretty you are?" Jensen asks, pulling back a little. His eyes are dark, lips curved into a small grin. "Or do you like looking all sweet and pretty for me, dressed in pink panties?"

Jared whimpers, breathless.

"Both," he says, the admission making him feel embarrassed and exhilarated all at once.

"Fuck," Jensen curses. "Bed, now."

Jared nods, eager, and lets Jensen drag him to the bed. Jensen is still dressed in washed-out jeans, ripped at the knees, and a black t-shirt, but he makes no move to change that. Instead he gets on the bed and sits up against the headboard, patting his lap with a grin as Jared follows him. Jared doesn't think he's blushed this much around Jensen since the first time they had sex years ago, when Jared didn't know what to do because he'd only ever been with girls save for a few mutual handjobs at parties.

His breath caught in his throat, Jared crawls onto Jensen's lap, his legs splayed around his hips. Their crotches are almost touching and Jared rolls his hips, moaning softly at the feel of Jensen's rough jeans, the hard cock underneath, against his dick.

"Look at you," Jensen says, hands curving around Jared's ass, tugging him in closer. "You can't wait, can you? Want me to fuck you so bad, baby, huh?"

"Yes," Jared hisses, eyes fluttering close.

"Not yet," Jensen croons and ducks his head, kisses a wet path down Jared's throat, along his shoulder. The feel of his warm lips, the hint of his wet, hot tongue, and the scratch of his beard make Jared shudder on top of him. His chest is heaving as if he's run a marathon, and the front of the panties is starting to get damp, soaked with precome.

Jensen kneads Jared's ass, fingers digging into the covered flesh, and Jared moves his hips desperately, wanting more, wanting it now.

"You know what this makes me think of?" Jensen murmurs and runs one finger over Jared's crack, presses in until the panties get a little wedged between them.

"N—no."

"Makes me think of when we first met," Jensen says. "You were so young back then, baby. We both were, but _you_. God, I wanted to take you under my wing, protect you, take care of you."

He pushes the finger in deeper then, rubs over Jared's hole, the silky fabric dragging across it. Jared's hips shoot up and then he presses back with a moan, eager for more.

"You did," he stutters out.

"Hmm, yeah. But I wanted to fuck you, too. I felt a little bad about it, but I couldn't stop thinking about you," Jensen tells him, kissing his collarbone. "About you spread out in my bed, naked, all of your gorgeous body for me to kiss and touch. So pretty. Still so pretty."

"Jensen," Jared whines and grabs Jensen's face, shifting so he can kiss him, all deep and sloppy. Jensen moans into it, slides his tongue against Jared's. But then he pulls his finger away from Jared's hole, hands sliding lower, cupping Jared's butt and he withdraws his mouth from Jared's too after a few short moments.

"Nu-uh," he says. "None of that."

"But Jensen—" Jared starts.

"Don't you want to be a good boy for me, sweetheart?" Jensen asks. Jared shivers. "You dressed up so nicely for me and I think I should get to enjoy that. Get to touch you and look at you and tease you before I give you what I know you want."

Jared squirms on top of Jensen, breath hitching and he nods. Jensen kisses him softly, and it feels like a reward, a 'good boy'.

Then he shifts them, flips them over suddenly with one hand cupping the back of Jared's head. He pulls Jared further down the mattress so he is lying on his back with his head on the pillow, smiling down at Jared from where he's kneeling between Jared's legs. There's something dark and dirty in the way he looks at him, _promising_.

Jensen's hands slide up the outside of Jared's thighs, then down the top, stopping just above Jared's knees. He nudges Jared's legs apart and Jared lets them fall open, lets Jensen see him. Jensen makes a soft noise and palms Jared's dick, drags his thumb up its side. He teases Jared's head, rubs it.

"You're so wet for me," he says gruffly. "You're so fucking turned on right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jared agrees around a soft moan. He really is; he could come just from this, from Jensen looking at him in his pink, girly panties, touching him, talking to him. Jared rocks his hips up into Jensen's hand, eyes fluttering closed. He cries out when Jensen's hand is replaced by his mouth. Jensen runs his tongue over the wet spot, the heat of it, the added wetness, making Jared leak more precome as he palms his hips. Jared's hands fall onto Jensen's head, fingers twisting in too short hair.

Jensen mouths at the tip of Jared's cock, sucks at it, and Jared keens.

"Please. Jensen, want you," he begs.

Jensen pulls back with a kiss.

"Hmm, not yet," he says. "I don't think I'm ready to see you out of these pretty pink panties just yet."

Jared throws his head back onto the pillow and groans defeatedly.

"You're evil."

Jensen smirks and moves to lie down next to Jared, pulling him against his chest so they're both on their sides and kissing him sweetly.

"Am I?" he asks and pushes a leg between Jared's, rubbing his thigh against Jared's crotch. His jeans feel odd against Jared's bare legs, the denim coarse yet soft from a couple years of wear.

"I'm about to fucking come, Jen," Jared says, his chest heaving.

"Never said you couldn't," Jensen replies smugly. "I want you to, baby. Want you to come and wreck your panties before I fuck you so good you'll see stars."

"Fuck," Jared hisses and grinds his cock against Jensen's leg, Jensen's words sending heat through him.

"Hang on, one moment," Jensen says and laughs when Jared grunts in frustration.

He retrieves a bottle of lube from the nightstand and holds it out for Jared to see.

"Just thought I'd help you a little," he teases and Jared changes his mind about him instantly.

"Please," he says.

Jensen kisses him briefly, runs a warm hand down Jared's back. He stops at the swell of his ass, rubs his fingers over the lacy trim of the panties, drags it against Jared's skin before vanishing again. Jared bites back another moan, peering at Jensen through his lashes.

The snick of the bottle being opened behind his back makes anticipation roll in Jared's stomach and he shifts his leg a little higher on Jensen's. He gasps when two slick fingers slide under the elastic waistband, pressing between Jared's cheeks. Jensen slides down Jared's crack, stopping at Jared's hole. He rubs over it and Jared's muscles spasm, his hips twitching.

"Want them, baby?" Jensen asks. "Want me to finger you and get you off, make you soak your panties?"

Jared palms Jensen's jaw and kisses him, their mouths clashing together.

"Please," he says, grazing his teeth over Jensen's lip, the word drawn out and soft. He moans when Jensen pushes one finger into him, sliding his tongue into Jared's mouth at the same time. Jensen loves kissing him like that, all dirty and deep, all-consuming, biting and nipping until Jared is left breathless. The touch of his finger is gentle though, testing, and Jared kind of wants to tell him it's unnecessary—hell, they fucked on one of the deck chairs out by the pool earlier that day—but he kind of likes it, too. Likes how Jensen moves his finger in and out slowly, waits until Jared is all loose and relaxed before pushing the second finger in alongside the first. It's not enough to burn, but Jensen's fingers are thick and long, stretching him open as Jensen slides them in deep.

Jared's moans are swallowed by Jensen's mouth, muffled, as he rocks back onto Jensen's fingers, Jensen's thigh pressing up against his dick relentlessly. He already feels a little heady, that feeling in his chest, that squeeze he feels when he's with Jensen, spreading, consuming him. His balls are tight, his dick so hard it almost hurts and the fact that Jensen seems so cool, so calm despite the fact that Jared can feel how hard he is, only makes it worse. Makes him feel completely out of control, hot and needy and a little slutty. Jensen has the ability to drive him crazy, to make him fall apart so easily and Jared _loves_ it. Jared's stomach tightens, thinking about it now, and he ruts forward a little more desperately.

Jensen curls his fingers inside of him, rubs almost lazily against Jared's prostate. Jared moans, wrenches his mouth from Jensen's to suck in a deep breath.

"Jensen. Jen," he cries out, the pressure on his prostate not letting up. Jensen holds him against him tighter, presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, his chin.

"My pretty, pretty boy," he murmurs filthily. "So good for me, so sweet, so beautiful. Want you to come, baby."

Jared is pretty sure he's never been so close to blacking out during sex. Spikes of pleasure wreck his body, and he comes apart in Jensen's arms, shuddering as he shoots, hot and sticky, in his panties, gasping through it.

Jensen holds him, scattering soft kisses along his cheek and jaw and mouth.

"Shhh," he whispers. "So good, Jay. So good. I got you. God, that was beautiful, baby."

Jared moans brokenly and buries his face in Jensen's neck, breathing in the scent of clean sweat, chlorine and smoke from the barbeque. The trembles slowly stop, his breathing returning to normal.

Jensen kisses his hairline and pulls his fingers out, tugging his hand out from under Jared's panties. He rubs Jared's butt.

"You good?" he asks, his tone light, a little amused.

"Yeah," Jared says around a small laugh, rubbing his face into Jensen's neck, his beard tickling his skin. "We're keeping the panties, right?"

"Damn straight we are," Jensen replies. "Next time, I wanna pull them down just far enough that I can eat you out, babe."

"Fuck," Jared groans, his dick already starting to stir again. It's not exactly comfortable, his come sticky and wet, messy.

"Might have to do it before we head back to work. Want to rub my beard all over your thigh, and your perfect little ass, get you all red," Jensen adds, the grin clear in his voice.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Jared asks and rubs himself against Jensen, both to get the friction on his still sensitive cock and to show Jensen how hard he already is again. He can feel Jensen, too, a thick, stiff bulge in his jeans.

"Never," Jensen says and presses back, rocking against Jared. "Just like making you feel good."

Jared nips at Jensen's throat and tugs at the hem of Jensen's t-shirt, rucking it up so he can touch bare skin.

"Prove it," he taunts. "You said something about fucking me so hard I see stars."

"I did," Jensen agrees. He withdraws and pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside. Jared runs his eyes down Jensen's chest—it's been years, but the sight of Jensen without his shirt on is still enough to make him want, to get his dick hard and his stomach fluttering.

Jared runs a hand down from Jensen's collarbone to his belly, then leans in and follows the first few inches with his mouth, trailing soft kisses over his skin. He stops at a nipple, runs his tongue over it and feels it harden instantly.

"Mmm, baby," Jensen hums. Jared sucks the bud into his mouth, scrapes his teeth against the underside carefully, and Jensen hisses and arches against him. He slides his hand farther down to Jensen's crotch, cups his hard-on through his jeans, presses the heel against it. His mouth waters, Jensen feeling so big in his hand.

Sometimes, it still surprises him just how much of a bottom he turned out to be. He'd thought about it, wanted to try it long before Jensen, but he hadn't anticipated just how much he'd love it.

He curls his fingers around Jensen's dick, strokes him through his jeans, and softly kisses Jensen's nipple before trailing his mouth back up to Jensen's throat.

"Want you so much," he says into Jensen's skin.

Jensen buries his hand in Jared's hair and drags his head back, kisses Jared's slack mouth, runs his tongue over the seam of his lips.

"You have me," he says lowly.

"Now," Jared urges. "Please don't make me wait. Come on, Jensen."

"Need to prep you, babe," Jensen says and Jared shakes his head.

"I'm good," he swears. "Wanna feel it. Want to feel you, stretching me."

Jensen pulls back, expression serious as he looks at Jared, searches his face. Then he nods.

"Okay, roll over for me. On your hands and knees."

Jared complies eagerly, scrambling to get into position, the mattress moving and jostling under him. Jensen moves behind him, cupping Jared's ass with a muttered curse, squeezing the cheeks in his hand. In his hurry, Jared almost forgot that he's still wearing the panties, but he's reminded of them now, feels the messy fabric clinging to his dick.

Jensen slides his fingers under the waistband and pulls them down slowly, but he stops when they're halfway down Jared's thighs.

"Jensen," Jared complains.

"Thought you loved wearing them? Wanna keep them there, see them while I fuck you," Jensen replies, sliding his thumbs between Jared's cheeks and pulling them open. "So beautiful."

Jared flushes, knowing Jensen isn't talking about the panties anymore. Jensen drags the pad of one of his thumbs over Jared's hole, pushes in just a little bit, and Jared drops his head, letting out a soft whine.

"Shh, one second," Jensen soothes, rubbing his side. The rustle of clothes has him looking over his shoulder; Jensen is pushing his jeans and boxer-briefs down his thighs, but he doesn't bother taking them off further. Jared tries to be patient while Jensen grabs the lube from where he dropped it on the mattress earlier, squirts some into his hand and strokes himself. He turns his head back around and breathes slowly, relaxing, when Jensen moves up behind him and his cock nudges against his hole. There's pressure when Jensen starts pushing, the prep not enough to let Jensen slide in as easily as usual, but Jared breathes deep and pushes back. Jensen presses in, an inch and then another, keeps going until he's all the way in. It hurts a little, Jared's hole being stretched wide around Jensen's girth, sliding in so much deeper than his fingers had been. Jared moans, the sound wet and broken.

"Jay," Jensen says, voice thin. "Are you okay, baby? Is it too much?"

"Fuck no," Jared replies and moves, rocking back onto Jensen to prove his point. It's far from the first time they've done it like this, and Jensen knows Jared loves it, loves the slight burn, the stretch, loves knowing he'll feel this tomorrow.

Jensen grabs him by the hips, holds Jared still, and Jared would complain but Jensen starts moving then. He draws out and slides right back in, once, twice, three times. Each time he pulls out a little more, thrusts in a little harder, the drag of his cock inside of Jared feeling amazing. He feels so full, split open on Jensen's cock, but he welcomes it, body adjusting. The slight pain fades, replaced by pleasure that sparks each time Jensen thrusts in.

Jared shifts, tries to open his legs a little wider, but the panties around his thighs stop him from getting very far, the elastic digging into his skin.

"God," Jared groans. His own cock slaps against his stomach as Jensen fucks into him, fucking him deeply, his hands dragging Jared back onto his cock each time. Jared curls his fingers into the pillow, choked-off moans falling from his lips. He's already come once, but instead of making him last longer, it feels like too much when Jensen aims for his prostate on each thrust, the pleasure and intensity almost overwhelming.

Jensen is gasping and grunting softly behind him, fucking in and in and in. Each thrust makes Jared slip forward a little, the bed shaking under them. Jensen leans forward, his chest pressing against Jared's back, the weight of his body pressing Jared down. The change of position doesn't allow him to move much anymore; instead he grinds into Jared, pressing in deep, hips moving restlessly. Jared feels him so deep, is so full, he feels like he can barely breathe.

"Gonna come for me again, sweetheart?" Jensen says into his ear, nipping at it.

"Jen," Jared groans and pulls one hand from under him to touch himself, but Jensen catches his hand before he can.

"Like this, babe," he says. "Want you to come just like this."

"Nngh," Jared groans, his mind feeling blank. "Need more. Jensen, please, more."

"No. Come on," Jensen murmurs. "You can come just from this. Just from my cock."

"Oh god," Jared pants.

"I know you'll do it for me. Be my good boy," Jensen says right into his ear. "My good boy who dresses up so prettily for me. God, what would other people say if they knew, huh, Jay? That you like looking pretty for me. You wouldn't even care, would you? You love it. Love it when I tell you how pretty you are, how sweet and good you are for me. And I know you'll come for me, too, 'cause you like pleasing me. Like getting fucked so much, you don't need anything else."

Jared mewls, the sound soft and a little embarrassing, his orgasm crashing over him. He comes hard and fast, and he feels Jensen come almost at the same time, all hot and sticky inside of Jared.

Jared slumps onto the mattress, legs sliding out from under him, and Jensen goes down with him, panting harshly into Jared's ear. He kisses Jared, whatever skin he can reach.

"So good," he mumbles, and Jared shudders against him, his mind spinning.

Jensen rolls off him, cock slipping free, but he pulls Jared close, holding him against him. Jared’s still wearing the panties, fabric caught around his thighs, and Jensen is mostly dressed, both of them messy with sweat and come. Jared huffs out a breathless laugh.

"We're so doing that again," he says.

+

Two days later, their bags already mostly packed for their flight back to Vancouver, Jared finds a thin cardboard box. It's black, a white, lacy bow wrapped around it. There's a card tucked under it and Jared smiles as he tugs it free, opening it.

' _For my pretty boy. I love you, Jared_ ,' it reads.

Jared's breath catches in his throat. He pulls the bow open and pushes the top of the box up and away. There are two items nestled in white tissue paper. The first is a pair of stockings, almost the same color as his panties, with a thick, lacy trimming. Jared lets the fabric slide through his fingers, his mouth dry. Carefully, he folds them and sets them aside and reaches for the second gift. It's a silky robe, in a soft pink as well, so short Jared doubts it'll cover much more than his butt.

Carefully he puts both back into the box, retying the bow around it and then stows it away in his bag. They're going to need a reward after finishing week one of filming the new season after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel: [I've Put On New Stockings Just to Please You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11802663)


End file.
